Cut-throat choices
by Ififall
Summary: Walker causes Havoc. To drive Brendan insane, he forces Brendan's sister to make a deadly sacrifice.


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

Walker open the freezer door. Beautiful Cheryl. She was Sleeping like a baby. Her face so relaxed and pale, like a blonde Snow White. Laying next to her was Ste. It was time for Ste to go to a better place. He opened the bunker door a tilt. He heaved Ste up under the arms and dragged him outside. Walker put Ste on the ground and gently shut the bunker door. He had to do this quickly. He looked at Ste starting to awaken. That couldn't happen. Walker took his scarf and put it around Ste's neck. Ste raised his arms and opened his eyes. Walker smiled back down into them and squeezed the scarf and squeezed the life out of Ste.

Walker dragged Ste into a nearby skip. Hee grabbed a brick and struck Ste in the head for good measure. Walker hit Ste again and again, until he could feel Ste's head caving in. The blood was soaking Walker's gloves. Walker dumped the brick in the skip near Ste's dead leg. He took his gloves off and put them in his pockets. He opened back the bunker to see Cheryl shaking. He walked up to her and shook her gently. "Wakey, Wakey" Walker whispered. "Whhaa...Ste?" Cheryl whispered.

* * *

"Ste's fine. He's gone" Walker said. "Up we get" Walker supported her and took her past the skip and left her on the pavement. Now all Walker had to do was sit and wait. He was going to go to see if the deli was open. He could handle Doug, now that Doug was on his own. He started walking to give Doug a surprise when he bumped into George on the street. A wad of cash fell from George's pocket. "Sorry...I'm so sorry...Oh God, did I hurt you?" George asked, pointing at the blood smear on Walker's hand.

Ste's Blood.

"Honestly, my zip, If it was any sharper it could kill" George said. "I hate blood" Walker said pretending to cringe. He looked at his hand and took a step backwards. George could tell this guy was freaked out. "Can I help?" George asked. "Yeah, my place isn't far" Walker said. Walker offered George a seat when they got to his hotel room. Walker went to the bathroom and washed Ste's blood off his hands in the expensive hotel sink. Walker took his hat off and smoothed his hair down. He ran a hand over his stubble and pushed himself to get closer to George.

* * *

Walker went back out and offered him a drink. He saw George look around. "I can give you something softer" Walker said. "What?" George said surprised. "I mean it's not just alcohol in here" Walker said. Going to the mini fridge and getting out a bottled water. He passed it to George. George took it and sipped it. "Thanks. Didn't think...you know" George said. "Didn't think what?" Walker asked. "Think a strong good looker like you would feel faint at a little blood" Walker smiled. "You think I'm a "good looker" but...I'm very bad" Walker said.

"I doubt that" Said George.

"I'll prove it to you" Walker said walking over to George and kissing him on the mouth. George wasn't complaining and one thing led to another. Without protection Walker pushed himself harder into George as he kissed his neck. He left George asleep afterwards. He was going to pay Brendan another visit. He went to the club to see if Brendan was drowning his sorrows. What he saw was very different. He saw Cheryl. A gun was in her hand. She was trembling. Brendan was standing over his father Seamus. Walker smiled and walked back out of the club and called the police.

* * *

The only problem with that plan was that Brendan was going to be his little sister's knight in shining armour. Walker knew that Brendan was going to be hurt at Ste's untimely death, but he'd get over it. Laying low, a few days later Ste's death was hot news but Walker found out that George wasn't thinking about poor Ste. "Hey mate" George said as Walker walked past him. "Do you want to..." George asked, but Walker didn't care. "Mate I'm busy Walker said Walking away. He knocked on Cheryl's door, then found her at the club glassy eyed and silent.

"Get out of my brother's club" Cheryl barked. "You've got a lot of nerve ordering me around. Does good old Seamus know what really happened?" Walker asked. Cheryl shook her head. "Cheryl you know what you have to do" Walker said. "What do you want from me Walker?" Cheryl asked. "My Dad is in hospital and my brother is going to prison for it, so you're going to have to spell it out your pervy requests for me okay?" Cheryl said.

"You've got to go to the police" Walker said.

"I...I can't...Brendan said no" Cheryl said.

* * *

"But what does your heart say Cheryl?" Walker asked. He Walked closer to Cheryl and put his hand on her chest. Cheryl flinched as Walker ran his finger over the curve of her chest and down her ribs.

"Your heart's nervous. Are you nervous Cheryl? Need to get something off of your chest" Walker laughed.

"You're sick" Cheryl said.

"You shot your _own_ father" Walker said. "Who is the sick one here?" Walker said.

"Don't make me go to the police Walker please!" Cheryl asked.

"Well "Chez" you either do the right thing and confess. Or, you and I can make a little secret arrangement" Walker said smiling as Cheryl started crying.


End file.
